


A Mother's Love

by ChatterboxAngel



Series: Harry Potter Drabbles [6]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Family, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-22
Updated: 2014-04-22
Packaged: 2018-01-20 10:01:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1506428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChatterboxAngel/pseuds/ChatterboxAngel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>We all know how Harry, Ron, and Hermione felt about Molly Weasley's interference in the days leading up to Bill and Fluer's wedding. But what thoughts were going through her mind?</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Mother's Love

They were planning to go off on some suicidal venture with the completely misguided notion that three barely of age wizards could defeat the Dark Lord all on their own. I had known that as soon as Ron and Hermione told me that the three of them wouldn't be returning to Hogwarts for their final year of schooling. Really, there were still more like children and less like adults. Well, I wasn't about to let them go and get themselves killed because my Harry stubbornly thought he had to save everyone on his own, to live up to those ridiculous names: The Boy Who Lived and The Chosen One.

Oh, I'm not saying it wasn't a noble thought. Because really, it was. I was so proud of my Harry, whom I would claim as my son until the end of time regardless of the lack of our blood relations. And Hermione, she was like my own daughter. Someday, she really would be, once Ron gathered up the courage to ask her to marry him. Then, they would live their whole lives together.

Harry. Ron. Hermione. They were my children, and they wanted to go off on the most dangerous, perilous journey imaginable. I knew that much, even if I didn't know the exact details. But I couldn't lose my family…I couldn't lose my children. So, I made sure they were always away from each other during the wedding preparations. If they couldn't plan, they couldn't leave, and then, I would be with them up until the very last second they boarded the Hogwarts Express before it shuttled them off to school. Then, I wouldn't have to worry about them dying in the middle of nowhere as the sought to fulfill this quest better left to older, more experienced wizards.

At least, that's what I had been telling myself until the day of Bill and Fluer's wedding. It had been a beautiful, happy day until we were attacked, and chaos reigned for several hours. And when things had finally calmed down, three of my children were gone. I hadn't been able to stop them…I hadn't been able to save them. My heart broke just a little at that thought, and from then on, all I could do was hope, wish, and pray every single second of every single day that my children would come back home to me.

They didn't have to be safe. They could come here with the Dark Lord, himself, on their tail, and I would be happy. They didn't have to be unharmed. Broken leg or missing ears. Half-blinded or with deep, physical scars that would never heal. Those wouldn't matter.

They just had to be alive. That was the only thing that mattered. They just had to be alive.

**Author's Note:**

> If it behooves you, please kudo, comment, bookmark, and subscribe.


End file.
